Harem Wars
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry & Hermione hear about plots towards them after the Department of Mysteries. They had been secretly dating for 8 months. They decide to go to Gringotts to see what can be done for them to hide, But Harry finds out he has several betrothal contracts in his name & a huge inheritance. They move to a property where some other people join them..Warn: Large Harem. Bashing AD. MW. RW
1. Chapter 1: Overheard & Gringotts: Black

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry and Hermione hear about plots towards them after the Department of Mysteries. They had been secretly dating for 8 months. They decide to go to Gringotts to see what can be done for them to hide, But Harry finds out he has several betrothal contracts in his name and a huge inheritance. They move to a property where some other people join them…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Overheard & Gringotts: Black Account**

* * *

Harry and Hermione had been taking a walk around Hogwarts as Hermione has been let out of the Hospital wing earlier that day. Ron was still in there. They had been dating for 8 months now it secret because they knew Ronald would be jealous.

They made their way up to the hospital wing ready to talk to Ron when they here talking from within.

"So when do I get paid?" Ronald asks

"I will already transferred it from the Potter Accounts", Dumbledore says

"And you have a plan for me to get Hermione this summer?" Ron asks

"I do. She will be yours like I promised", Dumbledore says

"Good. I really want as my slut and the money I am getting from the Potter Accounts for all this", Ron replies

"And you and your mother will have it", Dumbledore replies, "I have a plan for this Summer that hopefully that will be passed by the Wizengamot"

"Good. How much are you going to pay me and my mum for next year?" Ron asks

"Quite a bit. I am pleased that your mother but that compulsion of your brother Percy", Dumbledore says

"He is an idiot to have fallen for that trick", Ron says

"Yes and to get him away from that Mudblood Miss Clearwater was a good idea. Now rest so your mother doesn't yell at me", Dumbledore says

Harry and Hermione run too the RoR to hide.

"I can't believe they would do that!" Harry yells

"I couldn't believe about Dumbledore but Ronald I can. You know he always wanted money", Hermione replies

"I do. What do you think we should do now Hermione?" Harry asks, "Dumbledore is going to 'get' you some how for Weasley this summer and he says Mudblood. That doesn't sound like a Light Leader to me"

"No it doesn't", Hermione says frowning

"We need to get out of this situation and we still have the trace on us", Harry says

"Not if we get Emancipated. But the only way to get it teenage marriage or teen pregnancy", Hermione replies

"Would you parents be ok with us getting married?" Harry asks

"They will have to accept it or I will just do it anyway. That's if you want to get married", Hermione replies

"Hermione Jean Granger I love you and you have been my best friend for the last 5 years. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry asks on one knee without the ring

"I will", Hermione says kissing him

"We will have to have the ceremony soon. Say a week after we leave Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"That will do", Hermione says

"We need probably to go to Gringotts there is no way I am going back to my relatives this Summer or every again listen to that man", Harry says

"You will need to go to Gringotts and get an Inheritance, Creature and Blocks checked my son. As you have many on you", a voice says

"And you need to find out about things your Mortal Father has done. It is good but will be surprising", another voice says

"And your education you can do more off that the Ministry didn't tell you. Also my daughter you need an inheritance test", another voice says

Harry and Hermione to turn to see 6 women and 7 men.

"Who are you all? And how am I your son?" Harry asks

"I am Lady Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Home and Family. I am your Immortal Mother as I gave my essence to Lily Potter", Lady Hera says

"I am Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family. Also your mother. Gave essence to Lily Potter", Lady Hestia says

"I am Lord Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead and Wealth. I gave my essence to James Potter. But I am also his forefather", Lord Hades says

"I am Lady Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of Springtime, Flowers and Vegetation. I gave my essence to Lily Potter", Lady Persephone says

"I am Lord Poseidon, King of Atlantis, God of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods and Horses", Poseidon says, "I gave my essence to James Potter"

"I am Lady Amphitrite, Queen of Atlantis, Goddess of Fish, Seals and Springs. I gave my essence too Lily Potter", Amphitrite says

"I am Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, the Mist, Necromancy, Ghosts and Night. Queen of the Witches and Wizards, Ghosts and the Night. I gave my essence to Lily Potter", Lady Hecate says

"I am Apollo, God of the Sun, Archery, Healing, Truth, Prophecy, Art, Music, Poetry and I gave my essence to James Potter", Apollo says

"I am Hephaestus. God of Fire, Forges, sculptures, Metalwork, Stone Masonry, Carpenters, Metallurgy, Artisans and Volcanoes. I gave my essence to James Potter", Hephaestus says

"I am Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Roads, Merchants, Trade, Sports and Border Crossings. Gave essence to James Potter and Sirius Black", Hermes says

"I am Terminus, Roman God of Boundaries. I gave my essence to James Potter", Terminus says

"I am Janus, Roman God of Choices, Doorways, Gates, Beginnings and Endings. I gave my essence to James Potter", Janus says

"I am Crown Prince Thor of Asgard God of Thunder, Storms, Lightning. I gave my essence to James Potter", Thor says with a grin

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard and Jotanheim God of Magic, Mischief, Lies. I also gave my essence to James Potter", Loki says

"I am Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy. Arts, Crafts, Battle and Reason. I gave my essence to your mother Hermione", Lady Athena says

"How can you be real?" Hermione asks

"We have always been around. We move with the heart of the West", Lady Hera says, "Which is in New York at the moment"

The God and Goddesses explain things to Harry and Hermione about how Harry's powers had been blocked and that he had Creature inheritances from his mortal parents. His blocks had been removed by Lady Hecate but she told him to get a test to see what they were.

They told them to go to Gringotts as they would find answers there. They were given a book each on Greek Mythology. It was written in Ancient Greek which they understood perfectly surprising both of them. Hecate did tell them one of the power blocks on Harry was a language block because without the block he could learn any language in just a day. She said it will be useful.

Athena told them to ask the Goblins to tell them about redoing their OWLS. Saying there was a lot more to OWLS then they realised. She also told Harry about the Phoenix Alliance his Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather started and that the houses involved were Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Davis, Lovegood, Patil, Abbott, Brown, Branstone, Moon, Jones, MacDougal, Li, Turpin, Boot, Macmillan, Diggory, Wood, Zabini, Scamander and Prince.

Hades told them about Horcrux's and got the one out of Harry's scar. Hades told him it was one of eight and Harry would need to find the others. Hades promised to give him a compass that could find them within the next few days. Hades also passed on that Sirius had been accepted into Elysium. But the fates had given him back a life because he was needed so Sirius would be waiting for them a Gringotts.

Hera and Athena said there would need to get emancipated they said there were two ways one was teen pregnancy and the other was marriage which Hera said she would preform in time. Athena gave her blessing to Harry giving him more wisdom and strategy then he had.

Apollo told them the real prophecy was meant to be about both Voldemort _and_ Dumbledore _and_ Grindelwald as they were all Dark Lords. And Dumbledore and Grindelwald were working together. For a Pure-Blood paradise. Apollo also said they would have some allies soon.

Hestia told them that all the Weasley but Ronald and Molly would be on his side and would leave with him when he did find the property the goblins had on the Potter Records.

Once all of them had said their peace they left Harry and Hermione to think about what they had to do. They sent letters to Fred, George, Bill (Telling him to get his brother Percy and fix the compulsion charm on him), and Charlie to meet them at Gringotts and if they wanted to bring a girlfriend they trusted they could.

Harry also reached out to his Phoenix Alliance Allies that the gods her visited him said he should. They said they would support him. Theodore Nott approached him saying if he went home he would get the Dark Mark and he didn't want that so he wanted protection for him and his girlfriend Sally-Anne Perks. Harry agreed to meet them at Gringotts.

So when they were on the train they put up with Ron. Till they arrived at the Station and the Order threatened the Dursley's which Harry was angry at. Hermione was waiting with for him with her parents. They flooed to Gringotts directly. Where Theodore Nott, Sally-Anne Perks, Bill, Fleur, and one other person, Charlie and seven women, Percy with Penelope Clearwater and another woman, Fred arrives with no women, and George with Angelina, Katie, Alicia and one other. Lee Jordan arrives with one girl. There were also other adults there. But also Ginny was there.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks Ginny

"We confronted Ginny moments ago with truth serum she had no idea of the plots against you both. It is not safe for her to be with our Mother", Bill says

"Well then Ginny I will accept your brothers claim. We will see if we can trust you completely", Harry says

"I understand", Ginny says

They greeted the rest Bill bought Fleur Delacour and Angelica Cole which they learned they are his fiancees. Percy bought Penelope Clearwater and Audrey Noble and said Bill got rid of the compulsion and spells on him, Charlie bought his school mates which he had proposed too Rowen Khanna, Penny Haywood, Tulip Karasu, Chiara Lobosca, Liz Turtle and Badeea Ali. George bought Angelina Johnson and her family, Katie's family, Alicia's family and Amanda Woods who was on the Quidditch team the year before Harry arrives, she was with her mother. Bill got them in to see the Potter and Black account manager which was actually the King.

"Greetings King Ragnok", Harry says

"Mr Potter welcome I have been expecting you starting on your 11th birthday but that wasn't meant to be", King Ragnok says

"I would say it was Dumbledore's inference", Harry says

"No doubt. Welcome Miss Granger, and the Weasley's and guests. I take it Harry you're here for the WILL of Sirius Black? And to sort out your own accounts?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes and an Inheritance test and creature test. I have had divine visitors who say they are my parents by essence", Harry says, "But first Hermione should do her inheritance test""

"Very well. I need 7 drops of blood Miss Granger", King Ragnok says holding out a blade and a piece of parchment

Hermione slices her palm and lets 7 drops of blood fall and then the cut heals itself. And King Ragnok chants there was writing on the parchment when it was handed to Hermione.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _ **Confirmed Titles**_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Dagworth-Granger_

 _Guardian of the Lady of the Lake_

 _Priestess of the Temple of the Moon_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Granger Vault_

 _Dagworth-Granger Vault_

 _ **Confirmed Parents**_

 _Father: Daniel Robert Granger_

 _Mothers: Emma Jean Granger nee Smith_

 _Lady Athena,_ _Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy. Arts, Crafts, Battle and Reason_

 ** _Wizengamot Seats and Votes_**

 _Dagworth-Granger Seat: 7 Votes Britain_

"I can't believe this. Dad did you know?" Hermione asks

"No I didn't", Dan says just as shocked

"The Dagworth-Granger family had there magic bound 9 generations ago. The sentence ended with Lady Dagworth-Granger here. Her seat was converted into the Dumbledore seat. Now it will revert back to you", King Ragnok says, "This is the ring for your house"

Hermione shakily takes the ring out of the box. It had a full moon and a crescent moon on it. Hermione puts it on and feels information flow into her.

"What is happening?" Harry asks

"The ring is giving her information on her title and duties", King Ragnok replies

Hermione's eyes flicker open and she smiles.

"Thank you for restoring my House back", Hermione says

"It was magic choose. So likely Lady Hecate granted it. Now we will do the WILL of Sirius Black next, with the other Black business", King Ragnok says pulling out a scroll, "This is the WILL of Sirius Orion Black. You may read it"

 _ **The Last Will and Testament**_

 _ **Of**_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,**_

 _ **Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Max**_

 _ **Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick**_

 _ **Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke**_

 _ **Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple**_

 _ **Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq**_

 _I, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

 _In case of our demise the following are to be given the following:_

 _A: To Amelia Susan Bones the love of my life and my betrothed and believed in me for all these years I leave:_

 _1\. A sum of 300,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a Manor in Nice, France_

 _3\. Title to a House in Manchester, England_

 _4\. Title to a Apartment in Naples, Italy_

 _5\. Title to a Villa in the Caribbean_

 _6\. Title to a Bungalow in Hawaii_

 _And I am so sorry I can't give you want you want most me. Your one of the things that kept me going in Azkaban. You deserve to find happiness Amy. So go out there and move on from me and have a baby or two. I will always love you Amy and I hope for your happiness. I'll be watching!_

 _B: Rosemarie Anne Rosmerta my second betrothed. Who I hope believes in my innocence: I leave you:_

 _1\. 250,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a Villa in Malta_

 _3\. All my shares of the Three Broomsticks_

 _I am so sorry for what has happened. But know I still loved you and wished that I could have married you alongside Amelia._

 _C: Wanda Maximoff my third betrothed and one of my great friends. I don't know if your alive or if you believe i'm innocent but...I leave you:_

 _1\. 250,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a Bungalow in Bahamas_

 _3\. Title to a Townhouse in New York_

 _I am sorry I never got to see you again. I love you. I wish you the best._

 _D: To Andromeda Dorea Tonks nee Black_

 _As one of my final duties as Head and Lord of the House of Black. I hereby reinstatement you into the House of Black and your Descendants_

 _I leave you:_

 _1\. 3,000,000 Galleons to help repay everything you have done for me._

 _2\. Title to a House in Naples, Italy_

 _I am sorry Andy we never got to see each other after I escaped. You where another that kept me going in Azkaban._

 _E: To Nymphadora Lyra Tonks:_

 _1\. A sum of 250,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a House in Wales._

 _3\. Title to a Villa in Fiji_

 _F: To Remus John Lupin otherwise known of Moony, the last Marauder and the last of my best friends. I leave the following:_

 _A sum of 8,000,000 Galleons. Damn it Moony buy yourself some decent clothes! And that is an order! From Marauder to Marauder you should get your head out of your ass and ask the girl out already!_

 _A Title to a House in London, England_

 _A Title to a House in Paris, France_

 _A Title to a Villa in Hawaii_

 _A Title to a House in New York, New York, USA_

 _And I leave you with a peace of advice all is not what it seems._

 _G: To my Cousin-in-Law Edward Philip Tonks. I leave the following:_

 _1\. I hereby officially welcome you into the family and your name added to the family tree_

 _2\. I leave you 200,000 Galleons. I always approved of you._

 _3\. I leave the title to a house in Barcelona, Spain_

 _H: To my Cousin Bellatrix Walburga Lestrange nee Black:_

 _As one of my final acts of as Lord and Head of the Head of the House of Black hereby and forever banished from the Houses of Black. Your deeds and betrayal can never by forgiven or forgotten. I also annul your marriage and demand immediate repayment to my House for your bride price. To any Lord Black the whored you off._

 _I: To my Cousin Narcissa Irma Malfoy nee Black:_

 _As one of my final acts of as Lord and Head of the Head of the House of Black hereby and forever banished from the Houses of Black. Your deeds and betrayal can never by forgiven or forgotten. I also annul your marriage and demand immediate repayment to my House for your bride price. To any Lord Black the get rid of you._

 _J: To my Cousin Draco Lucius Malfoy:_

 _You are a bastard and a useless waste of space and air. And the BIGGEST BRAT I have ever know. You are hereby disowned and disinherited from the House of Black and your name shall never more be associated with MY HOUSE OF BLACK! MAY YOU ROT IN THE UNDERWORLD FOREVER!_

 _K: To Arthur Septimus Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave the sum of 40,000 Galleons in a separate vault to your joint vault. Piece of advice divorce that hag of your wife for stealing._

 _L: To Molly Anna Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave you the sum of 30 sickles! HA HA HA! That is from stealing from my godson and for using MY home like you own it like you're the Queen. Use that 30 sickles wisely HA HA HA!_

 _2\. A Warning a revenge is a dish best served cold and is sweet for the person who is getting the revenge._

 _M: To William Arthur Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave the sum of 40,000 Galleons. You should use it on you and that girl you have that you don't want your mother to know._

 _2\. I Also leave you the title to a cottage called Shell Cottage call it a wedding present from a friend._

 _3\. I also leave you a House in Copenhagen, Denmark._

 _N: To Charles Septimus Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave you the sum of 40,000 Galleons. Use it on whatever you want and find a girl._

 _2\. I also leave you the title to a house in London_

 _O: Frederick Fabian and George Gideon Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave you a sum of 60,000 Galleons each. I am sure your ingenious minds can come up with a way to use it and never listen to your Mother!_

 _2\. I name you the heirs of the original Marauders that comes with a vault equipment for a true Marauders._

 _3\. I leave you the titles to these houses in Los Angeles, America. Athens, Greece and Gold Coast, Australia._

 _P: Ronald Bilius Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave you the sum of 30 Sickles! Ha! That is for stealing from my godson and planning on helping using a Love potion on Hermione who doesn't even love you. Use that 30 Sickles wisely HA HA HA!_

 _2\. A Warning a revenge is a dish best served cold and is sweet for the person who is getting the revenge._

 _Q: Ginevra Molly Weasley I leave you:_

 _I hope you have had nothing to do with the plots against Harry. If you don't and can prove it with Truth Serum then you get the following:_

 _A sum of 30,000 Galleons_

 _Title to a House of Nice, France_

 _Title to a House in London_

 _Title to a Villia in Hawaii_

 _Title to a Bungalow in Fiji_

 _One more piece of advice don't get involved whatever your mother wants you to do._

 _R: Hermione Jean Granger:_

 _You are brightest witch of your age. And I hope my godson will do what I have suggested to him. But there will be other things you will need to accept before you answer his question. You should also get checked for potions, curses or wards._

 _1\. A Sum of 1,000,000 Galleons_

 _2\. 200 Books in the Black Vault (I would advise to get a Curse Breaker for that)_

 _3\. The title to a Manor in Athens, Greece_

 _4\. The title to a house in Paris, France_

 _5\. The Title to a house in Venice, Italy_

 _6\. And a title to a Cottage in Bora, Bora_

 _S: Susan Amelia Bones:_

 _I was good friends of your parents and I love your Aunt very much. I wish you happiness in the world. I leave the following:_

 _1\. A Sum of 40,000_

 _2\. 30 Books of your choosing_

 _3\. The Title to a Condo in Florida_

 _T: To Minerva Isobel McGonagall:_

 _1\. I sum of 100,000 Galleons_

 _2\. A title to a house in Venice_

 _U: To Alastor Edward Moody:_

 _I leave you 20,000 galleons_

 _And I hope you spend it the way you want before you leave the living plain. And a piece of advice get yourself checked for potions. As you forgive Dumbledore all too easier after the stuck in the trunk innident._

 _V: To Maeve Iliana Moody:_

 _I leave 50,000 galleons_

 _W: To Kingsley Shacklebolt:_

 _I leave you 20,000 Galleons_

 _And my thank you for everything_

 _X: To Lilliandia Emma Shacklebolt:_

 _I leave 50,000 Galleons_

 _Y: To Dawn and Dusk Dawlish:_

 _I leave you 50,000 Galleons each_

 _Z: To Violette Cresswell I leave you:_

 _50,000 Galleons_

 _AA: To Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore:_

 _You are an utter Bastard you stole my family from me and my freedom. You knew I was the f*** secret keeper and yet you did nothing._

 _And I hope you rot in hell! I leave you:_

 _30 sickles_

 _Message the 'the one to vanquish the Dark Lord approachs'_

 _3\. I hereby evict the Order from Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London the second I die. USE YOUR OWN GODDAMN PLACE FOR YOUR ORDER MEETINGS!_

 _4\. And pray you get fed to the Dementors Dark Lord Dumbledore!_

 _AB: To Peter Patrick Pettigrew aka Wormtail_ :

 _You are an utter F**** BASTARD! You stole my family from me and my freedom and you stole Harry's parents and freedom. YOU BETRAYED THE MARAUDERS CODE AND YOU FRIENDS THAT WOULD HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I HOPE HARRY CALLS IN YOUR F*** LIFE DEBT YOU OWE HIM. YOU ARE A F**** LITTLE RAT BASTARD TRAITOR WHO DESERVES TO BE FED TO SHARKS OR DEMENTORS OR A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH! I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL. I leave you:_

 _1\. I curse you any time a person says your name or your nickname you will suffer violent, explosive diarrhea and itchy spots on you privates for 5 hours, if you go near someone with the Dark Mark you will get explosive diarrhea and will be unable to pleasure and preform sexually for 6 hours after your name is said. So I say so smote it be!_

 _AC: To my godson and like a son Harry James Potter I leave:_

 _The remains of my estates, vaults and titles._

 _I Unfortunately leave you Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

 _And again Unfortunately I leave you Kreacher as well. He will obey a Lord of Black._

 _Sorry Pup for leaving you. And I want you to read the letter I gave King Ragnok for you._

 _And I left you a couple of surprises_

 _Now everyone don't mourn me it will make me depressed I am back with my all but blood brother James and Lily. We will be watching so give us a show!_

 _With that said:_

 _Mischief Managed!_

 _Signed and Sworn by Sirius Orion Black on this day June 7th 2016 under my seal of Head of House._

Harry had tears in his eyes. Hermione squeezes his hand in comfort.

"Here is the rings of Lord Black, Max, Blishwick, Triple and Shafiq. They will all blend into one and you just need to think the crest for it to appear", King Ragnok says handing him the boxes of rings

Harry puts the rings on one by one and takes out the Black ring slowly as he last saw it on Sirius's finger. He puts it on and a small smile when it comes out as the one he wanted.

"Now here is the letter while I get everyone's funds set up", King Ragnok says handing the letter from Sirius to Harry

Harry shakenly opens it.

 _Dear Pup,_

 _If your reading this then I have kicked the bucket. I am sorry I can't be there for you anymore. I know I wasn't around as much as we both would have liked. You are like a son too me. And we always be._

 _I hope you finally get up the courage to propose to Hermione as you will be needing the emancipation._

 _I need to tell you I believe Dumbledore is a Dark Lord. With everything that has happened. And keeping you in that HOUSE of your fat pigs and horse when it wasn't safe. Those blood wards would have done there job if Voldemort hadn't taken you blood. So whatever you do don't go back there! It is definably not safe and Dumbledore is probably trying to kill you indirectly so be could use the news of your death to rally everyone to him._

 _So be careful! I know Prongs had a place that you could go so go there. I know he should have when he first went into hiding but we were all too loyal to Dumbledore back then._

 _I should also tell you the Gods exist as my father had trouble getting my hag of a mother pregnant he prayed and Lord Hermes gave him his essence. So I am a son of Lord Hermes. Be wary of the gods do not make them mad._

 _I have a request that you get Moony and our dear Nymphadora together as they like each other but Moony is being stubborn. So be a marauder and get them together!_

 _Now I have done something that_ _might_ _have you cursing me especially when you hear your fathers business I have betrothed you too 7 girls. King Ragnok will give you the details. Only there mothers know the deal as we were friends in school with Lily. I have only done this recently just in case I died which was a good thing. You will give them the titles of Max, Blishwick, Burke, Fawley, Triple and Shafiq. Black I am sure you will find one for._

 _I will always be watching you Pup with your parents._

 _I love you_

 _From_

 _Padfoot aka Snuffles aka Sirius Orion Black III_

"Oh crap. I would kill you for this Sirius", Harry curses

"What is wrong Harry?" Hermione asks

"Here read the letter", Harry says handing it over

Harry watches as Hermione's face goes through an assortment of emotions.

"I guess we can't get married", Hermione says

"We still will", Harry says

"Your getting married?" Dan Granger asks

"I proposed to your daughter a few days ago. I am going to get her a ring. But Sirius as left my 5 betrothal contracts", Harry says

"What is the problem?" Bill asks

"Polygamy is illegal", Emma Granger says

"Not in the wizarding world. It is pretty common", Charlie says

"Will you still marry me Hermione?" Harry asks

"I will. I still love you", Hermione says kissing Harry

"You have also inherited a contract from Sirius. It passed him by as he couldn't for fill it because he was a wanted fugitive", King Ragnok says

"6 contracts then", Harry says with a sigh

"This is just the Black contracts", King Ragnok says

"You mean there are Potter contracts?" Hermione asks

"Yes. James Potter did some and some passed from Harry's Great-Great-Great Grandfather, Great-Great Grandfather, Great Grandfather and Grandfather through from life-debts", King Ragnok replies, "You might have soulmate contracts but that is a test we do"

"Life-debt?" Harry asks looking at Ginny and she looked shocked too

"Yes. They normally end up with a betrothal agreement for the girls. So if I heard was right Miss Weasley and Miss Gabrielle Delacour owe you a life-debt and will become your brides", King Ragnok replies

Fleur curses in French.

"How could not have seen this? With a Veela left-debts are serious", Fleur says

"How serious?" Harry asks

"Very. 9 times out of 10 they end up marrying", Fleur replies, "I will have to contact Mama and Papa. If you excuse me"

"You may be excused Miss Delacour", King Ragnok says

Harry groans how many contracts did he have? Now he had Ginny and possibly Gabrielle too.

"These are the contracts. Notification would have gone out to the brides signer of the contract. You will have to discuss the details with each family", King Ragnok says handing over the contracts

"So who are the lucky brides?" Fred and George ask

Harry takes a deep breath and looks at his betrothal contracts for the Black account…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Betrothals & Potter Accounts

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Betrothals & Potter Accounts**

* * *

Harry takes a deep breath and looks at the contracts for the Black Account.

 **Black Betrothal Contracts**

 **Boy:**

 **Name: Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony George Nicodemus Orlan Charlus Lokhi Darius Ramesses Murad Afonso Sigismund Otto Leonardo Vincent Gaius Frederick Steven Buchanan Nicholas Issac Robert Christian John Arthur Leonidas Charlemagne Richard Galahad Tiberius Cyrus Albert Louis Dunstan Potter**

 **Date of Birth: 31** **st** **of July 2000**

 **School: Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**

 **Signer: Sirius Orion Black**

 **Girl 1:**

 **Name: Deziree Iliana Moody**

 **Date of Birth: January 23** **rd** **2000**

 **School: St Elizabeth's Academy, Scotland**

 **Parents: Alastor and Iliana Moody**

 **Signers: Iliana Moody**

 **Sirius Black III**

 **Girl 2:**

 **Name: Lilliandia Emma Shacklebolt**

 **Date of Birth: November 4** **th** **1999**

 **School: St George's Academy, London**

 **Parents: Kingsley and Lisa Shacklebolt**

 **Signer: Lisa Shacklebolt  
Sirius Black III**

 **Girl 3:**

 **Name: Dawn Maple Dawlish**

 **Date of Birth: 6** **th** **of April 2000**

 **School: St Victoria's Academy, Wales**

 **Parents: John Dawlish and Nala Dawlish**

 **Signer: Nala Dawlish**

 **Sirius Black III**

 **Girl 4:**

 **Name: Dusk Ivy Dawlish**

 **Date of Birth: 6** **th** **of April 2000**

 **School: St Victoria's Academy, Wales**

 **Parents: John Dawlish and Nala Dawlish**

 **Signer: Nala Dawlish**

 **Sirius Black III**

 **Girl 5:**

 **Name: Violette Mary Cresswell**

 **Date of Birth: 12** **th** **of March 2000**

 **School: St Victoria's Academy, Wales**

 **Parents: Dirk Cresswell and Mary Cresswell**

 **Signers: Dirk Cresswell and Mary Cresswell**

 **Sirius Black III**

 **Girl Six**

 **Name: Susan Amelia Bones**

 **Date of Birth: 14** **th** **of February 2000**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Transfer Contract From: Amelia Susan Bones and Sirius Orion Black**

 **Girl 7**

 **Name: Zarli Alberta Runcorn**

 **Date of Birth: 16** **th** **of May 2000**

 **School: St George's Academy**

 **Parents: Albert and Alyssa Runcorn**

 **Signets: Lord Albert Runcorn**

 **Lord Sirius Black III**

 **Girl 8:**

 **Name: Roxanne Thyza Urquart**

 **Date of Birth: 23rd of December 1979**

 **School: St Patrick's Academy, Ireland**

 **Parents: Lord Sean Urquart and Lady Chelsea Urquart**

 **Signets: Lord Sean Urquart**

 **Lord Sirius Black III**

 **Girl 9:**

 **Name: Ever Rachael MacDonald**

 **Date of Birth: 23rd of July 1980**

 **School: Salem's Institute (USA)**

 **Parents: Mary MacDonald (Dead) and Fabian Prewett (Dead)**

 **Signets: Mary MacDonald**

 **Lord Sirius Black III**

"I am only familiar with one of the girls. Susan in Hufflepuff", Harry says, "The others I know the surname but Cresswell"

"They were all friends of your late Godfather. All but the Cresswell's have only their mother signing it. Sirius suspected Dumbledore so Sirius suspected everyone", King Ragnok explains

"So these girls will get a notice now?" Harry asks

"Yes. They would have been sent out. You will need to arrange a meeting. We will provide the port-keys until you are emancipated", King Ragnok says

"Thank you", Harry says his head still spinning

"Now we will do your inheritance test, parental test, creature test, and soulmate bond test. We can do the blocks after everything else. I need 13 drops of blood", King Ragnok says handing over the dagger

Harry cuts his palm and 13 drops of blood fall onto the parchment. A list appears.

"Well this is interesting. Take a look", King Ragnok says

Harry takes it and looks in shock.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony George Nicodemus Orlan Charlus Lokhi Darius Ramesses Murad Afonso Sigismund Otto Leonardo Vincent Gaius Frederick Steven Buchanan Nicholas Issac Robert Christian John Arthur Leonidas Charlemage Richard Galahad Tiberius Cyrus Albert Louis Dunstan Potter_

 _ **Confirmed Titles**_

 _Emperor of Spitfire (Mediterranean)_

 _Sultan of Sandstorm (Caribbean)_

 _Sultan of Desertstorm (Indian Sea)_

 _King of Stormhold (North Sea)_

 _Kaiser_ _of Crestview (Baltic Sea)_

 _Tsar of Russia_

 _Prince of Alfheim_

 _Prince of Jotunheim_

 _Crown Prince of Asgard_

 _Prince of Vanaheim_

 _Duke of Surrey (England)_

 _Duke of Ottery St Catchpole_

 _Duke of Athens_

 _Duke of Cairo_

 _Duke of Normandy_

 _Marquee of Godrics Hollow_

 _Baron of Rhodes_

 _Baron of Tuscany_

 _Count of Sicily_

 _Count of Barcelona_

 _Conte de Jardias (France)_

 _Jarl of Norway_

 _Landgrave of Saxony_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Spiros (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Beauxbatons (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Durmstrang (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Acosta (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Aquila (Mother/Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Costa (Mother/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Steward (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gibbon (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Fawley (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Stavros (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (Father)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Diaz (Father)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Evans (Mother)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Black Family Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Evans Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Spiros Vault_

 _Stavros Vault_

 _Aquila Vault_

 _Costa Vault_

 _Beauxbatons Vault_

 _Durmstrang Vault_

 _Diaz Vault_

 _Acosta Vault_

 _ **Parents**_

 _ **Mortal**_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans_

 _ **Immortal Parents Greek by Essence**_

 _Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family_

 _Lady Hera, Queen of the Skies, Goddess of Marriage, Home, Family and Childbirth_

 _Lord Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead and Wealth_

 _Lady Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of Springtime, Flowers and Vegetation_

 _Lord Poseidon, King of Atlantis, God of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods and Horses_

 _Lady Amphitrite, Queen of Atlantis, Goddess of Fish, Seals and Spring_

 _Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, the Mist, Necromancy, Ghosts and Night. Queen of the Witches and Wizards, Ghosts and the Night._

 _Lord Apollo, God of the Sun, Archery, Healing, Truth, Prophecy, Art, Music, Poetry_

 _Lord Hephaestus. God of Fire, Forges, sculptures, Metalwork, Stone Masonry, Carpenters, Metallurgy, Artisans and Volcanoes_

 _Lady Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Sexuality, Desire, Pleasure_

 _Lord Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Roads, Merchants, Trade, Sports and Border Crossings_

 _Lady Selene, Titaness of the Moon, Night and Radiance_

 _Lady Mnemosyne, Titaness of Remembrance and Memory_

 _Lord Pan, God of the Wild_

 _ **Immortal Parents Roman by Essence**_

 _Lord Terminus, God of Boundaries_

 _Lord Janus, God of Choices, Doorways, Gates, Beginnings and Ending_

 _Lady Spes, Goddess of Hope_

 _Lord Honos, God of Honour, Chivalry, Military Justice_

 _Lord Virtus, God of Bravery and Military Strength_

 _ **Immortal Parents Norse by Essence**_

 _Crown Prince Thor. God of Thunder and Lightning_

 _Prince Loki. God of Magic, Mischief and Lies_

 _Lord Bragi. God of Music, Wisdom and Eloquence_

 _Lord Tyr, God of Law, Justice, War, Courage and Duels_

 _Lady Freya, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Fertility, War, Sorcery and Death_

 _Lord Frey, God of Peace, Fertility, Wealth, Rain, Summer and Sunshine_

 _Lady Sigyn_

 _ **Immortal Parents Egyptian by Essence**_

 _Lord Ra, God of the Sun, Day, Order, Heat, Light and Life_

 _Lord Anubis, God of Burial, Embalming, Cemeteries, Mummification, Funnels and Death_

 _Lady Isis, Goddess of Magic_

 _Lady Neith, Goddess of Hunting, Wisdom, Battle and Weaving_

 _ **Adopted Relatives**_

 _Uncle Anthony Edward Stark (Adopted Brother of Lily)_

 _Uncle Nicholas J Fury (Adopted Brother of Lily)_

 _Adopted Great-Great Grandfather Steven Grant Rogers and Great-Great Grandmother Margaret 'Peggy' Elizabeth Carter_

 _ **Wizengamot Seats and Votes**_

 _Pendragon Seat: 9 Votes Britain_

 _Le Fey Seat: 9 Votes Britain_

 _Emrys Seat: 9 Votes Britain_

 _Romanov Seat: 9 Votes Russia_

 _Gryffindor Seat: 8 Votes Britain_

 _Slytherin Seat: 8 Votes Britain_

 _Ravenclaw: 8 Votes Britain_

 _Beauxbatons Seat: 8 Votes France_

 _Durmstrang Seat: 8 Votes Scandinavia_

 _Sayre Seat: 8 Votes USA_

 _Spiros Seat: 8 Votes Greece_

 _Aquila Seat: 8 Votes Italy_

 _Acosta Seat: 8 Votes Spain_

 _Potter Seat: 7 Votes Britain_

 _Peverell Seat: 7 Votes Britain_

 _Black Seat: 7 Votes Britain_

 _Sayre Seat: 7 Votes USA_

 _Costa Seat: 7 Votes Italy_

 _Burke Seat: 6 Votes Britain_

 _Blishwick Seat: 6 Votes Britain_

 _Max Seat: 6 Votes Britain_

 _Triple Seat: 6 Votes Britain_

 _Steward Seat: 6 Votes USA_

 _Gibbon Seat: 5 Votes Britain_

 _Stavros Seat: 5 Votes Greece_

 _Fleamont Seat: 4 Votes Britain_

 _Gaunt Seat: 4 Votes Britain_

 _Diaz Vote: 4 Votes Britain_

 _Quirrell: 3 Votes Britain_

 _ **House of Lords**_

 _Potter Seat_

 _ **Creatures Test**_

 _High Elf (Mother Lily's Side)_

 _Part Light Veela (Mother Aphrodite's Side)_

 _Part Dark Veela (Mother Aphrodite's Side)_

 _Part Phoenix (Mother Hecate's Side) (Fire, Snow, Shadow, Magic)_

 _Part Draconis (Father James's Side) (Shadow, Time, Fire, Snow, Magic, Sand, Chaos)_

 _Part Mermaid (Mother Amphitrite's Side)_

 _Part Star (Mothers Lily's Side)_

 _Part Summer Fae (Mother Lily's Side)_

 _Part Winter Fae (Mother Lily's Side)_

 _Part Blood Elf (Father James's Side)_

 _Part Shadow Elf (Father James's Side)_

 _Part Aesir (Father Thor's Side)_

 _Part Jotun (Father Loki's Side)_

 _Part Vanir (Father Frey and Mother Freya's Side)_

 _Part Druid (Father Pan's Side)_

 _Part Satyr (Father Pan's Side)_

 _Part Dryad (Mother Persephone's Side)_

 _Part Nymph (Mother Amphitrite Side)_

 _Part Naiad (Father Poseidon's Side)_

 _Part Oceanid (Father Poseidon's Side)_

 _Part Genie (Mother Hecate's Side)_

 _Part Fury (Mother Lily's Side)_

 _Part Kitsune (Mother Isis's Side)_

 _Part Siren (Father Poseidon Side)_

 _Part Grim (Father Anubis's Side)_

 _Part Wolf (Father James's Side)_

 _Part Vampire (Father James's Side)_

 _Part Imp (Father Hades Side) (Shadow, Fire, Chaos)_

 _Part Demon (Father Hades Side)_

 _Part Dwarf (Father James's Side)_

 _Part Angel (Died but came back)_

 _Demigod_

 _ **Soulmate Bond**_

 _Lady Hermione Jean Dagworth-Granger_

 _Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood, Forests, Hills and Archery_

 _Lady Eris, Goddess of Chaos, Discord and Stifle_

 _Lady Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night_

 _Lady Hemera, Primordial Goddess of Day_

 _Zoe Nightshade (Lieutenant of Lady Artemis's Hunt)_

 _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano (Praetor of the Roman Legion)_

 _Hylla Ramirez-Arellano (Queen of the Amazons)_

 _Propheta Adams (Daughter of Titaness Phoebe)_

 _Otrera Yates (Daughter of Enyo)_

 _Soleil Brennan (Daughter of Justitia)_

 _Stellamaria Pole (Daughter of Minerva)_

 _Clarisse La Rue (Daughter of Ares)_

 _Forest Nixon (Daughter of Demeter)_

 _Jubilee Flame (Crystal Phoenix)_

 _Rafi Royalhaven (Fury)_

 _Mulan Shang (Kitsune) (Mahoutokoro School of Magic)_

 _Vixen Li (Kitsune) (Imperial Academy of China)_

 _Thirrin Heimdalldottir (AEsir)_

 _Sashandra Highfly (High Elf (Alfheim)_

 _Pandora Raptis (Siren)_

 _Lenobia Stars (Blood Elf)_

 _Shalom David (Star)_

 _Kimberly_ _(Nymph)_

 _Riviera (Oceanid)_

 _Tempest (Dryad)_

 _Iliana Springfields (Summer Fae)_

 _Zia Summerfields (Werewolf)_

 _Men_

 _Frederick Fabien Weasley_

 _Viktor Albert Krum_

 _Blaise Anthony Zabini_

 _Cedric Diggory (Dead)_

 _Raul Croft (Light Veela)_

 _Ryuga Mazur (Draconis) (Koldovstoretz)_

 _Ryder Spears (Shadow Elf)_

 _Ranjit (Demon)_

 _Damocles (Imp)_

 _More Unrevealed_

 _ **Descendant of:**_

 _King Priam of Troy (1362BC - 1240BC)_

 _Pharoh Ramesses II the Great (1303BC - 1213BC)_

 _King Cyrus III the Great of Persia (600BC - 530BC)_

 _King Darius the Great of Persia (550BC - 486BC)_

 _King Leonidas I of Sparta (540BC - 480BC)_

 _Gaius Julius Cesar (100BC - 44BC)_

 _Emperor Tiberius of the Roman Empire (42BC - 37)_

 _King Arthur Pendragon and Queen Guinevere (500?)_

 _Sir Galahad of the Knights of the Round Table (540?)_

 _King Charlemage the Great of the Franks (742 - 814)_

 _King Afonso I the Great and Conqueror and Queen Mafalda of Savoy (1106 - 1185)_

 _King Richard I of England and Queen Berengaria (1157 - 1199)_

 _King Robert I the Bruce and Queen Elizabeth de Burgh of the Scots (1274 - 1329)_

 _Sultan Murad I of the Ottoman Empire (1326 - 1389)_

 _King Christian I of Denmark, Norway and Sweden and Queen Dorothea (1426 - 1481)_

 _King Ferdinand of Aragon and Queen Isabella I of Castile (1451 - 1504)_

 _Leonardo di Vinci (1452 - 1519)_

 _King John II of Demark and Swedan and Queen Christina of Saxony (1455 - 1513)_

 _King Sigismund III Vasa of Poland and Sweden (1566 - 1632)_

 _Duke John Sigismund and Duchess Anna of Prussia (1572 - 1619)_

 _King Louis XVI the Great and Qûeen Maria Teresa of France (1638 - 1715)_

 _Sir Issac Newton (1642 - 1726)_

 _Empress Catherine II the Great and Emperor Peter III of Russia (1728 - 1762)_

 _King George III of Great Britian and Ireland and Queen Charlotte (1738 - 1820)_

 _Queen Victoria and Prince Albert of Engłand (1819 - 1901)_

 _King Otto I of Greece and Queen Amalia of Greece (1815 - 1867)_

 _Emperor Frederick III of Germany and Empress Victoria of England (1831 - 1888)_

 _Vincent van Gogh (1853 - 1890)_

 _Tsar Nicholas II and Tsarina Alexandra of Russia (1872 - 1918)_

 _Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov of Russia (1901 -) (Vampire)_

Harry couldn't believe it he was bonded to a Goddess. And what he read about Artemis she was a male hating goddess. And he assumed that Zoe Nightshade was too because she was part of Lady Artemis's Hunt. He didn't know about Reyna or Hylla.

"Well?" the twins ask

"Here Hermione can look first", Harry says handing over the list to Hermione

Hermione takes it and begins to read.

"You're a High Elf which means your immoral once the block that I assume is on you is off. You will be able to change others into High Elves. Your 5 times Great Grandfather is High King Orlan of Alfheim. He still rules to this day along with his 16 wives. His First Wife is the High Queen as is the custom. The others are Queens", King Ragnok explains, "Your wives will be lady's but your first wife will be a Princess"

"First wife?" Hermione asks

"All multiple marriages have a first wife. Who ever is the boss can give permission to had sex, kisses or get pregnant with their husband", King Ragnok says

"Well it won't be me", Hermione says

"Yes it will. Your carrying the Potter name. You can pass the Dagworth-Granger name to our first daughter together", Harry says

"But…", Hermione says

"Your my best friend and I love you. So you deserve it", Harry says

"The Potters always married for the Potter title for love. Your father Lord Harry did have a betrothed but she died during the First War. So it was just your mother", King Ragnok explains

"Well Hermione?" Harry asks

"I will talk it through with the girls", Hermione says

"Ok. Fred what do you feel about this?" Harry asks him

"I always felt a connection to you so I am fine with this", Fred replies

"So can I do the blocks test? After I will find out about my betrothed", Harry says

"Of course. I need 13 drops of blood", King Ragnok says handing the dagger back to Harry

Harry cuts his palm and lets the blood fall and King Ragnok chants when the last drop of blood fell. A list appears.

"You have a lot going on Lord Potter-Black", King Ragnok says handing over the list

 _ **Abilities/Blocks**_

 _Immortality (By being a High Elf/Vampire/Phoenix/Fury/Star)_

 _Wings (Black, Gold, Brown, Teal)_

 _Natural Parseltongue_

 _Magical Core: 945/1000 (Blocked to 350 by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Parselmagic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Beast Speaking (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Elemental (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photographic Memory (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _IQ: 175: (65% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Runemage (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Seer/Sight (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Aura Seeing (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Night Vision (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Allure (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Battle Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Truth Reader (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lie Reader (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Analytical Abilities (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Technopath (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Technomage_ _(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_ _  
Telekinesis (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Agility (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Metamorphmagus (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Telepath (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Healing (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Empathy (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Illusions (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gift of Tongues (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Glamour Abilities (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Weapon Knowledge (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Immunity to Fire (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Fire Travel (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mist Control (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Teleportation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Dream Manipulation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Fox Fire Manipulation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Omnilngualism (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore) (Ability to learn languages easier)_

 _Aerokinesis (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Electrokinesis (Ability to Control Thunder and Lightning)_ _(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Atmokinesis (Ability to Control the Weather) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lock Manipulation and Intuition (Sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock and instantly identify curses and traps placed on locks) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Audiokinesis (Make sharp ultrasonic whistle like sound that stuns opponents) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photokinesis (Ability to Control over light) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Ferrokinesis (Ability to sense and summon and quantity of precious metals and jewels) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Hydrokinesis (Ability Control over Water) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Necromancy (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Osteokinesis (Ability to Control Bones) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Umbrakinesis (Ability to control Shadows) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Cryokinese (Ability to control Snow, Ice and Cold) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Chlorokinesis (Ability to control flowers and plants) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Amokinesis (Control of Emotions of Love and Desire) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mist Control (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Control of Nocturnal Animals (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Charmspeak (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Technokinesis (Ability to use Mechanical Objects) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Curses**_

 _16 Obliterates_

 _Bonds Block (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Horcrux (1 of 6 Accidental by Voldemort/Tom Riddle)_

 _ **Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Confounding Concoction (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Confuses the taker)_

 _Hate Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore and keyed to Severus Snape) (Weakened/Not Working)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore keyed to Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley's)_

 _Obedience Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _Forgetfulness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Weakness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Befuddlement Draught (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Potion makes the taker Confused and Reckless)_

 _Senses Altered Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gregory's Unctuous Unction (Courses the drinker to believe whomever gave them potion is their best-friend) (Brewed by Molly Weasley, keyed to Ronald Weasley)_

 _ **Charms**_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Molly Weasley)_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Ronald Weasley)_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Severus Snape)_

 _Binding Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

"Dumbledore", Harry growls seeing how much Dumbledore, "Magical Core?"

"Witches and Wizards measure their core of 1 to 1000. You powerful at 945 and deadly. That is one of the reasons you survived the killing curse. But your Creature Inheritance also comes into that. But someone wanted you vulnerable", King Ragnok tells him

"Dumbledore", Harry growls again

Hermione squeezes his hand.

"We can remove all of these Lord Potter-Black", King Ragnok says

"I would like that done immediately", Harry says furious

"Of course. We will do the Time Chamber to remove all those I will have it ready. Would you like to know your withdrawals sheet, properties and business list now?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes", Harry says

"This is your withdrawals sheet", King Ragnok says handing the list over

 _Withdrawals_

 _November 2001: Withdraw of 100,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _November 2001 - 2016: Withdraw of 9,000 Pounds a month to Petunia Dursley_

 _November 2001 - 2016: Withdraw of 40,000 Galleons a Month to Albus Dumbledore to Elphias Doge_

 _November 2001 – 2016: Withdraw of 30,000 Galleons a Month by Albus Dumbledore to Severus Snape_

 _December 2001: Withdraw of 150,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002 -2014: Withdraws of 80,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2005 - 2007: Withdraw of 40,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 2007: Withdraw of 80,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 2007: Withdraw of 30,000 Galleon to Elphias Doge_

 _June 2008 -2011: Withdraw of 100,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2011: Withdraw of 70,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix._

 _August 2011: Withdraw of 10,000 for Tuition for Ronald Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _August 2011: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 2011: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _June 2012: Withdraw of 4,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _August 2012: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition of Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore for Molly Weasley_

 _August 2012: Withdraw of 180,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2012: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons for Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2012: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 2013: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley_

 _August 2013: Withdraw of 60,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 2013: Withdraw of 170,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2013: Withdraw of 6,000 Galleons Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 2014: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge_

 _August 2014: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 2014: Withdraw of 150,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2014: Withdraw of 100,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to the Order of the Phoenix_

 _October 2014 – June 2016: Withdraw of 40,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Rita Skeeter_

 _February 2015: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _February 2015: Withdraw of 100,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley_

 _July 2015: withdrawn of 50,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Dolores Umbridge_

 _September 2015 – June 2016: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons a Month to Dolores Umbridge_

 _Recipients of Money_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _Cornelius Fudge_

 _Dolores Umbridge_

 _Elphias Doge_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Petunia Dursley_

 _Order of the Phoenix_

 _XXX_

Harry swore as he saw all the money that had been taken from his vault.  
"I want all money returned with interest!" Harry declares

"It will be as you say", King Ragnok replies

"What if they don't have the money?" Hermione asks

"They will either have to find the money or in 30 days they will be punished under Goblin Law if Lord Potter wants it to be", King Ragnok replies

Harry looks at the Weasley's who were on his side. They all nod solemnly.

"Only in the Weasley family go after Molly and Ronald. Leave the rest alone", Harry orders

"I will have it done immediately", King Ragnok replies, "Here is the list of properties you own"

King Ragnok says handing over the list

 _ **Investments**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _85% Hogwarts (Founded in 990)_

 _93% Salem (USA) (Founded in 1200)_

 _88% Ilvermorny (USA) (Founded in 1627)_

 _89% Beauxbatons Academy (France)_

 _43% Durmstrang Institute (Scandinavia) (1300)_

 _76% Koldovstoretz (Russia) (1729)_

 _28% St Elizabeth's Academy (London) (1533)_

 _67% St Patrick's Academy (Ireland) (1600)_

 _54% St George's Academy (Wales) (1738)_

 _57% St Albert's Academy (London) (1861)_

 _89% St Arthur's Academy (Wales) (678)_

 _56% St Victoria's Academy (Australia) (1819)_

 _ **Muggle Schools**_

 _87% Oxford_

 _65% Yale_

 _42% Hampshire_

 _58% London Academy_

 _14% Thomas's Private School_

 _76% Winchester College, Hampshire_

 _41% Wycombe Abbey, Buckinghamshire_

 _17% Eton Collage, Berkshire_

 _54% Westminster School_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _79% Appleby Arrows_

 _43% Ballycastle Bats_

 _42% Caerphilly Catapults_

 _91% Chudley Cannons_

 _86% Holyhead Harpies_

 _81% Puddlemere United_

 _57% Quiberon Quafflepunchers_

 _80% Finchburg Finches_

 _59% Falmouth Falcons_

 _46% Kenmare Kestrels_

 _32% Lancashire_

 _10% Montrose Magpies_

 _15% Tutshill Tornadoes_

 _39% Wigtown Wanderers_

 _69% Wimbourne Wasps_

 _72% Sweatwater All-Stars_

 _88% Thundlearra Thunderers_

 _12% Bigonville Bomers_

 _9% Braga Broomfleet_

 _38% Gorodok Gargoyles_

 _12% Grodzisk Goblins_

 _73% Heidelberg Harriers_

 _52% Stonewall Stormers_

 _90% Imperial Russian Flighters_

 _30% Banchory Bangers_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

 _77% Amanuensis Quills_

 _84% Apothecary_

 _41% Arkie Alderton's Kwik-Repair Shop_

 _64% Baby Witch_

 _66% Boot and Shoemaker for Witches and Wizards_

 _52% Brigg's Brooms_

 _79% Broom Brakes Service_

 _43% Broomstix_

 _51% Borgin's & Burkes (Knockturn Alley)_

 _42% Ceridwen Cauldrons (Hogsmeade)_

 _90% Cleansweep Industries_

 _51% Cogg and Bell Clockmakers_

 _67% Comet Industries_

 _68% Cotton & Tweeds_

 _91% Daily Prophet_

 _66% Dervish and Banges (Hogsmeade)_

 _41% Dominic Maestro's Music Shop_

 _89% Exquisite Fine Trunks_

 _78% Eylops Owl Emprium_

 _50% Fine Enchanting Cauldrons_

 _42% Flimflam's Lanterns (Horizont Alley)_

 _26% Florean Fortescue (Diagon Alley)_

 _89% Flourish and Blotts (Diagon Alley)_

 _12% Flyte and Barker Brooms_

 _87% Gladrags Wizardwear (Hogsmeade)_

 _92% Honeydukes (Hogsmeade)_

 _33% Indus's Planets_

 _24% Janus Galloglass_

 _25% J. Pippin'd Potions (Hogsmeade)_

 _54% Madam Milkins_

 _28% Madam Puddifoots (Hogsmeade)_

 _23% Magical Instruments_

 _82% Magical Menagerie_

 _91% Nimbus Industries_

 _68% Obscurus Books_

 _19% Ollivanders_

 _44% Potage's Cauldron Shop_

 _90% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _49% Scribbulus Writing Implements_

 _24% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop (Hogsmeade)_

 _71% Self-Stirring Cauldrons_

 _37% Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_

 _69% S Starlings Pet Shop_

 _82% Stowe & Packers Magical Bags_

 _22% Sugarplum Sweets_

 _15% Talia's Exotic Perfumes_

 _70% The Leaky Cauldron_

 _83% The Three Broom Sticks (Hogsmeade)_

 _63% Tomes and Scrolls (Hogsmeade)_

 _60% Twilfitt and Tattings_

 _89% Wizarding Wireless Network (Hogsmeade)_

 _48% Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_

 _15% Zonko's Joke Shop (Hogsmeade)_

 _562 Other Shops_

 _ **Magical Hospitals**_

 _15% St Murgo's_

 _43 Other Hospitals_

 _ **Muggle Companies**_

 _95% Grunnings_

 _611 other Muggle Companies_

 _ **Properties:**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **Kingdoms:**_

 _Spitfire Island_

 _Sandstorm Island_

 _Stormhold Island_

 _Crestview Island_

"I own my Uncle's company. I want him fired", Harry says to King Ragnok

"I will get some lawyers on it", King Ragnok says

Harry looks at his properties and he had a lot but he had Number 4 Privat Drive.

"The Dursley's are to be evicted for their house as I own it", Harry says

"Also will be done", King Ragnok replies, "Now you also have Potter Betrothals"

Harry sighs he shouldn't be surprised.

"Who are they?" Harry asks

King Ragnok hands him several contracts.

 **Potter Betrothal Contracts**

 **Boy:**

 **Name: Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony George Nicodemus Orlan Charlus Lokhi Darius Ramesses Murad Afonso Sigismund Otto Leonardo Vincent Gaius Frederick Steven Buchanan Nicholas Issac Robert Christian John Arthur Leonidas Charlemagne Richard Galahad Tiberius Cyrus Albert Louis Dunstan Potter**

 **Date of Birth: 31** **st** **of July 2000**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**

 **Signer: James Potter**

 **Girl 1:**

 **Name: Daphne Miriam Greengrass**

 **Date of Birth: January 11** **th** **2000**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents: Lord Castor Greengrass and Lady Miriam Greengrass**

 **Signers: Lord Frederick Greengrass**

 **Lord Charlus Potter**

 **Girl 2:**

 **Name: Padma Ashanti Patil**

 **Date of Birth: May 4** **th** **2000**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents: Lord Pacha Patil and Lady Ashanti Patil**

 **Signers: Lord Pacha Patil**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girl 3:**

 **Name: Luna Pandora Lovegood**

 **Date of Birth: 13** **th** **of February 2001**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents: Xenophilius Lovegood and Pandora Lovegood**

 **Signers: Xenophilius Lovegood**

 **James Potter**

 **Girl 4:**

 **Name: Tracey Bethany Davis**

 **Date of Birth: 4** **th** **of June 2000**

 **School: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents: Lord Richard Davis and Lady Elizabeth Davis**

 **Signers: Lord Harvey Davis**

 **Lord Fleamont Potter**

 **Girl 5:**

 **Name: Su Airi Li**

 **Date of Birth: March 30** **th** **2000**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents: Lord Shang Li and Lady Airi Li**

 **Signers: Lord Shang Li**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girl 6:**

 **Name: Lilith Melinda Moon**

 **Date of Birth: 5** **th** **of February 2000**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents Lord Justin Moon and Lady Mia Moon**

 **Signers: Lord Justin Moon**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girl 7:**

 **Name: Megan Gwenog Jones**

 **Date of Birth: July 7** **th** **2000**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parent: Gwenog Jones**

 **Signers: Gwenog Jones**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girl 8:**

 **Name: Isobel Anna MacDougal**

 **Date of Birth: August 14** **th** **2000**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents: Lord Ryan MacDougal and Lady Anna MacDougal**

 **Signers: Lord Ryan MacDougal**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girl 9:**

 **Name: Eleanor Jasmine Branstone**

 **Date of Birth: April 8** **th** **2001**

 **School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Parents: Lord Alexander Branstone and Lady Danielle Branstone**

 **Signers: Lord Alexander Branstone**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girl 10:**

 **Name: Nellie Anna Diggory**

 **Date of Birth: 24** **th** **of April 2000**

 **School: St Arthur's Academy of Magic**

 **Parents: Lord Amos Diggory and Lady Anna Diggory**

 **Signers: Lord Amos Diggory**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girls 11, 12, 13, 14:**

 **Names: Mackendra Minerva, Mackenzie Athena, Mackenna Hayley, Mackayla Julia McGonagall**

 **Date of Birth: 16** **th** **of June 2000**

 **School: St Albert's Academy of Magic**

 **Parents: Malcolm McGonagall III and Julia McGonagall**

 **Signers: Isobel McGonagall nee Ross**

 **Lord Charlus Potter**

 **Girl 15:**

 **Name: Liberty Phoenix Scamander**

 **Date of Birth: 21st of July 2000**

 **School: St George's Academy of Magic**

 **Parents: Newton II and Phoebe ScamandeR**

 **Signers: Newt Scamander**

 **Lord Charlus Potter**

 **Girl 16:**

 **Name: Quinn Amy Redbird**

 **Date of Birth: 16th of June 2001**

 **School: St Elizabeth's Academy of Magic**

 **Parènts: Riley and Sophie Redbird**

 **Signers: Arthur Redbird**

 **Lord Henry Potter**

 **Girl 17:**

 **Name: Lexie Ellie Marchbanks**

 **Date of Birth: 15th of July 2000**

 **School: St Victoria's Academy**

 **Parents: George and Anna Marchbanks**

 **Signers: Madam Grisfalda Marchbanks**

 **Lord Henry Potter**

 **Girl 18:**

 **Name: Adelaide Oliva Boot**

 **Date of Birth: 13th of May 2001**

 **School: St Elizabeth's Academy**

 **Parents: Michael and Eliza Boot**

 **Singers: Marcus Boot**

 **Lord Charlus Potter**

 **Girl 19:**

 **Name: Elena Julia Prince**

 **Date of Birth: 15 of March 2000**

 **School: St Victoria's Academy**

 **Parents: Matthew and Justina Prince (Deceased)**

 **Signers: Lord Howard Prince**

 **Lord Fleamont Potter**

 **Girl 20:**

 **Name: Yasmin Galleria Ollivander**

 **Date of Birth: 24th of May 2001**

 **School: St Elizabeth's Academy**

 **Parents: Greg and Ashley Ollivander**

 **Signers: Garrett Ollivander**

 **Lord Henry Potter**

 **Girl 21:**

 **Name: Perenelle Estelle Flamel**

 **Date of Birth: 16th of April 2000**

 **School: Beauxbatons**

 **Parents: Nicholas Flamel II and Estelle Flamel**

 **Signers: Nicholas Flamel I**

 **Lord Henry Potter**

 **Girl 22 & 23:**

 **Name: Ingrid Natasha and Astrid Eden Goldstein**

 **Date of Birth: 23rd of June 2001**

 **School: Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Pareñts: Harold and Jessica Goldstein**

 **Signers: Walter Goldstein**

 **Lord Fleamont Potter**

 **Girl 24:**

 **Name: Letizia Marlene McKinnon**

 **Date of Birth: 12th of January 2000**

 **School: St George's Academy**

 **Parent: Lady Marlene McKinnon (Deceased)**

 **Signers: Lady Marlene McKinnon**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girl 25:**

 **Name: Mercy Dorcas Meadows**

 **Date of Birth: 30th of August 2000**

 **School: St Victoria's Academy**

 **Parent: Lady Dorcas Meadows**

 **Signets: Lady Dorcas Meadows**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girl 26:**

 **Name: Leta Norza Tremblay**

 **Date of Birth: 14th of April 2000**

 **School: Illvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

 **Parents: Lord Desmond and Lady Michelle Tremblay**

 **Signets: Lord Desmond Tremblay**

 **Lord James Potter**

 **Girl 27:**

 **Name: Rikki Merry Kama**

 **Date of Birth: 21st of February 2000**

 **School: Illvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

 **Parents: Lord Adam and Lady Carlotta Kama**

 **Signets: Lord Ralf Kama**

 **Lord Matthew Potter**

 **Girl: 28:**

 **Name: Rozalin Allison Wood**

 **Date of Birth: 9th of October 1999**

 **School: St George's Academy, London**

 **Parents: Lord Alexander and Lady Lou Wood**

 **Signets: Lord Joshua Wood**

 **Lord Matthew Potter**

 **Girl 29:**

 **Name: Dalia Ellen Kowalski**

 **Date of Birth: 23rd of November 1999**

 **School: Illvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

 **Parents: Oscar Kowalski and Isabel Kowalski**

 **Signets: Oscar Kowalski**

 **James Potter**

 **Girl 30:**

 **Name: Tammy Alyson Brown**

 **Date of Birth: 14th of March 2001**

 **School: St Elizabeth's Academy, Scotland**

 **Parents: Lord Baddock Brown and Lady Eden Brown**

 **Signets: Lord Thomas Brown**

 **Lord Matthew Potter**

 **Girl 31:**

 **Name: Stephanie Angelica Turpin**

 **Date of Birth: 21st of July 2001**

 **School: St George's, London**

 **Parents: Lord Ethan and Lady Amy Turpin**

 **Signets: Lord Josiah Turpin**

 **Lord Matthew Potter**

 **Girl 32:**

 **Name: Alix Seraphina Macmillan**

 **Date of Birth: 25th of December 2001**

 **School: St Alberts Academy**

 **Parents: Lord Kyle Macmillian and Lady Juliette Macmilian**

 **Signets: Lord Abraham Macmillan**

 **Lucas Potter**

 **Girl 33:**

 **Name: Delinda Orca Jordan**

 **Date of Birth: 16th of May 2000**

 **School: St Arthurs Academy**

 **Parents: Carter Jordan and Abigail Jordan**

 **Signets: Stephen Jordan**

 **Lucas Potter**

Harry couldn't believe he was betrothed to all these girls. He was shocked.

"All these girls?" Harry asks

"Yes", King Ragnok replies

"Are you sure?" Hermione whispers shocked her Harry was basically engaged to all these girls

"Yes", King Ragnok says

"When will I be meeting them?" Harry asks

"You will have to arrange meetings with them. But notifications will have gone out to all of them now", King Ragnok replies, "I suggest we use the Time Chamber to undo all the blocks and catch you up in etiquette and then you should write out the letters"

"Can everyone else come with me?" Harry asks

"Of course. They might need the lessons too. As it is Neville Longbottom will be joining us according to his manager", King Ragnok says checking the records

"Ok. When do we do this?" Harry asks

"You need to collect you family Grimoires from your vaults first and Excalibur. I can take you down now with Lady Dagworth-Granger to collect hers", King Ragnok says

The others all agree to wait for them to return. Harry and Hermione go in the cart with King Ragnok do the deep security vaults. They pass all the charms and spells easierly.

"This is the Dagworth-Granger Vault", King Ragnok says opening the vault

Hermione gasps at how much was in that vault. King Ragnok shows her were to get the books and the special Grimoire. Which Hermione takes gentle. She also pockets a truck full of books.

They then go to the Pendragon Vault which Harry found Excalibur and was easily able to pull it from the stone and the Pendragon Grimoire. He only gets the Emrys, Le Fey, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Potter, Peverell, and Black Grimoires. And a few weapons. They then head back up to the surface.

King Ragnok leads them to a room where the others had been directed and Harry saw Neville waiting for them.

"This is the Time Chamber you will be in here a year. The healers will help fix you and you have teachers for all you need. And I will be one. You will be gone an hour outside. So lets all go in", King Ragnok explains

Fleur had joined them and told them that Gabrielle was probably his mate. That her parents would bring her to Harry soon.

The doors of the Time Chamber shut and they all gather round to learn and get the blocks, charms and other things off them…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Time Chamber jump**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
